


Uncle Sebastian

by Yevynaea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Playgrounds, Short One Shot, about the animal death...these are james moriarty's kids what do you expect dude, and sherlock sees them at the park and puts 2 and 2 together, basically jim has triplets, he'd appreciate it if his boss actually remembered that fact, sebastian moran is a sniper not a babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watched the man-who-was-obviously-a-sniper and his not-niblings go, eyeing the three near-identical children with a frown. Their black pea coats and black trousers and wide, dark eyes all were familiar in an awful kind of way, and their short hair was cut ever so exactly. Just like their father, he realized. Sherlock took a deep breath, he hadn't expected this at all. Not from a man like Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Sebastian

"Uncle Sebastian! Uncle Sebastian!" Moran looked up at the noise of three pairs of small feet rushing across the grass toward him.

"Look what we found!" Devany said excitedly as the triplets all slowed to a stop in front of Sebastian. Keane held out one tiny hand, and clutched gently in it was the limp body of a sparrow, covered in blood. Sebastian blinked at the thing for a second.

"We didn't kill it ourselves, if that's what you're wondering." Edana said, sounding almost disappointed by this. "I think a cat got it, see the bite marks?"

"Where?" He asked before he could think better of it. All three children sighed in unison and rolled their eyes exasperatedly at him.

"Here, under the blood and feathers. They're so _obvious,_ Uncle." Devany carefully pointed out the teeth marks on the bird's back and neck. Moran nodded to show that he saw, and mentally cursed Jim for dumping the three mini-Moriarty devils on him.

"Can we try to catch a live one, Uncle Sebastian?" Edana asked excitedly.

"Uhh," Sebastian glanced at the near-empty park around them. "Don't kill it in front of anyone."

"We won't!" Devany shouted over her shoulder, already running off. Her siblings were following close behind.

Sebastian had just settled back into the grass, to enjoy what he's sure will be a short period of peace, when a familiar voice made him stiffen.

"I don't see why we need to be here, John. It isn't as if Elisabeth can't play indoors." Sherlock Holmes watched distastefully as a screaming young child ran in front of him to the nearby playground.

Moran very deliberately relaxed. He might know Holmes, but Holmes did not know him. So long as he could avoid catching the man's attention long enough to get the triplets out of here, everything would be fine.

"Sherlock, just people watch or something if you're going to complain this whole time. You're the one who insisted you could come so Mary could have the day off." Watson replied with a quick glare. He held his six year old daughter by the hand, and the little blonde girl looked eager to escape her father's grip and start playing. "Just sit on a bench and...deduce things."

"Very eloquent, John." Sherlock said dryly. "'Deduce things.'"

"Uncle Sebastian! We caught one!" Edana came sprinting across the grass, holding a panicked sparrow. She had one hand holding its feet and the other around its body, keeping its wings close to its sides. Devany kept close behind her sister, grinning gleefully at the bird over Edana's shoulder. Keane followed behind more sedately, swiping leaves and bits of grass off of the new pea coat his father had bought him just a week ago.

Moran ignored Sherlock's prying eyes on him as the kids ran up.

"Good job!" He praised. "Shall we go show your father? He should be done with his phone call by now."

The triplets didn't even blink at the code phrase, nodding excitedly as if their father wasn't half the world away at the moment.

Sebastian stood up and wiped the grass from his jeans, offering a hand to each of the girls. They took them without hesitation, and Keane latched on to Devany's free hand. Moran led all three eight-year-olds away from Holmes and Watson with a relieved sigh building on his lips.

•••••

Sherlock watched the man-who-was-obviously-a-sniper and his not-niblings go, eyeing the three near-identical children with a frown. Their black pea coats and black trousers and wide, dark eyes all were familiar in an awful kind of way, and their short hair was cut ever so exactly. Just like their father, he realized. Sherlock took a deep breath, he hadn't expected this at all. Not from a man like Moriarty.

"John, those triplets. Who do they remind you of?" Sherlock asked.

John abandoned his job of watching Elisabeth climb on the playground equipment and spun in place until he saw the three kids, and even though he couldn't see their faces any more, it didn't take him quite as long as Sherlock had expected to put the pieces together. John inhaled, long and slow, eyes wide.

"It can't be, though. Right? I mean, he doesn't..." John trailed off as one of the kids made a sharp twisting motion, and tossed the now broken-necked body of a sparrow carelessly behind her. "Huh. Moriarty is a dad." John seemed to be in shock.

"Hmm." Sherlock hummed in agreement, watching the Moriarty triplets until they reached the curb and climbed into a taxi with their sniper escort. "Do you think there are any more of them?"

"Oh god, I hope not."


End file.
